One-Shot Music Videos
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: For every song, is a different one-shot. Different situation, different main characters for each one-shot. The genre is very broad, half popular, half not so very much. Just stick around, might surprise you (;


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd N' Eddy, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The crowd roared, applauding for the group that had just finished, waiting for the next to come play.<strong>

**In the back, behind the now closing curtain, was a redhead, plugging in her bass, a tall beanie clad male tuning his guitar, a brunette setting up her drums, and a nervous, wispy but attractive curled male standing in front of the microphone. **

**"Double D, hon, you need to calm down," the redhead said as she strummed a couple chords.**

**"Yeah, before you have a heart attack." The brunette added, while drumming a random beat.**

**The wispy haired male, known as Double D, gave a nervous laugh, "Oh Rian, Kenzie, W-What makes you say such things?"**

**The tall male set his guitar down, crossed his arms and looked at the other bemusedly, "Because you're gripping that mic stand like it owed you money and this is its punishment for being late."**

**Double D looked at his now turning white knuckles, before abruptly letting go. He jumped when he felt two pairs of arms, one sliding around his neck, and the other around his waist.**

**"Cousin dear, just relax. We've rehearsed plenty of times, we,re ready for this. You're ready for this." **

**Kenzie, the brunette, said softly, while putting her head against his.**

**"And more importantly, we wouldn't make you do this, if we didn't believe you could. You've got skill, and now everyone will get a chance to see that." Rian, the redhead, said just as softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.**

**Double D exhaled shakily, placing a hand on each of theirs. "But what if I mess up? What if the audience doesn't like our cover of this particular song?" **

**The curly haired boy began to ramble, "I don't think I can handle-"**

**He stopped himself, as he felt fingers run themselves into his hair, rubbing gently, but firmly. He tilted his head up, seeing who most thought was a copy of himself, Eddward. The taller one of them both didn't say anything, just looked at him. And maybe it was the look in his eyes, and the sliver of a smile that made the smaller not so nervous as before.**

**Giving a true smile of his own, Double D nodded, getting a nod back. The girls beamed, before jumping away excitedly. Right before Eddward turned to step into his own place, he saw the girls making faces at him.**

**"Real mature ladies."**

**"I know what you are, but what am I?"**

**"Stupid shark."**

**"Wait till we get home."**

**"Oh, I'm like, so scared."**

**"Yeah, shaking in my baby whale skin boots."**

**"Talking back, and endangering animals. Keep it up and punishment will go on all night."**

**"Promise?"**

**"I love it when you talk dirty to me."**

**The shark just rolled his eyes, placing his guitar over his shoulder. The two girls smirked, high fived, and walked to their own instruments.**

**Double D felt the tension in his shoulders leave as he heard his band mates and closest friends bicker. It felt just like home.**

**Until the curtains were drawn open and he saw how big the crowd was.**

**"And now, The Runaways, performing Lollipop. Give it up for them guys!" The announcer practically yelled, getting the audience pumped.**

**Double D scanned the crowd, making eye contact with some, not most, trying not to psyche himself out. He disregarded the fact he might have seen a redcap and green eyes, and turned to Rian, who nodded and began strumming.**

**The stage dimmed in light, barely showing Rian, Kenzie, who began singing.**

**"He's so sweet, I want to lick the wrapper**

**Wanna lick the wrapper,"**

**Then illuminated Double D, who closed his eyes, as he began to sing, to avoid all the looks of shock.**

**"And she, she licked me like a lollipop**

**Like a lollipop."**

**The lights shown on all of them, as they sang the chorus.**

**"Shawty wants a thug,**

**Bottles in the club,**

**Shawty wanna hump,**

**You know I like to touch ya,**

**Love ya lady lumps."**

**And when Double D finally opened his eyes, all traces of a nervous boy was gone.**

**"Okay, little mama had a swag like mine **

**She even wore her hair down her back like mine**

**I made her feel right when it's wrong, like lying**

**Man she ain't never had a love like mine,"**

**Replaced with a stronger, more confident, an seductive man. **

**"Man, I ain't never seen an ass like hers**

**In my mouth had me loss for words**

**I told her to back it up like erp erp **

**I make that ass jump like jerk jerk."**

**Ready to tell you to eat your heart out.**

**"And that's when she**

**She licked me like a lollipop**

**Like a lollipop."**

**And as they sang the chorus once more, the crowd was pumped and jumping from the music flowing through the air. Their skin underneath tingled, their blood boiled. **

**"Ooh hee**

**Get on your knees**

**Ooh hee**

**Get on your knees."**

**Double D's eyes traveled through the audience, just to prove to himself that he was paranoid. Until he locked eyes with the very person he hadn't expected to be there.**

**"Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya**

**Call me, so I can make it juicy for ya."**

**And they continued to stare at each other. **

**"Call me!**

**So I can do it for ya!**

**Call me! **

**So I can come an prove it to ya!**

**Call me!**

**So I can make it juicy for ya!**

**Call me!**

**So I can get it juicy!"**

**With a pair of baby blue eyes beginning to show passion, and a pair of forrest green eyes reacting to said passion. In more ways, than either thought was possible.**

**"Shawty wants a thug**

**Bottles in the club**

**Shawty wanna hump**

**You know I like to touch ya**

**Love ya lady lumps **

**Ooh wee**

**Get on your knees."**

**Rian and Eddward had finished the last chords by the time Double D had blinked and attempted to search for those eyes, the other was gone. And if it wasn't for the cheers and applause from the audience, Double D would have let himself give in to searching for him. Once more, he felt a hand. Looking over his shoulder, the gap toothed boy turned to his look-a-like, tilting his head slightly. Double D smiled softly, and Eddward nodded after a moment, wrapping his arm around the shorter of the two, steering them back stage.**

**And as they walked, the girls gushed over how well they thought they played, and Eddward giving them helpful criticisms. Double D's mind was focused on those forrest green eyes that gave him a shiver. The brainiac summed it up to being after performance adrenaline wearing down finally. **

**The rest of the night was bit of a blur. They had been complimented, asked for signatures, asked if there was any future performances, and if an albums were being complied. They were even booked for next week to perform.**

**In all, the night had went better than planned. Double D had thought a she unlocked the door to his house. He never noticed the looming figure come up behind him. It wasn't until he felt an immense amount of heat envelope his back, did he realize he had a guest. He looked up to see two hands on either side of his head, blocking any way of escaping. **

**The guest bent his head down to whisper in his ear, "Can I lick your lollipop? I'm sure it'll take more than sweet to me."**

**And Double D could barely contain the shiver that made its way down his spine.**

**"K-Kevin?"**

**"Unlock the door Double D."**

**Taking in a deep breathe, he did and the two walked inside. Making sure to take note of each other's flavors.**


End file.
